Fear
by Yue.aoi
Summary: (S-Savers Contest : Banjir Tomat Ceri) Bukan tanpa alasan ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan sakura nya. Ia hanya merasa takut jika ia tak cukup baik bagi sang pujaan hati.


**Fear**

 **Author : Yue. Aoi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Prompt : 76**

 **Kategori : SasuSakuSara Canon**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : (S-Savers Contest : Banjir Tomat Ceri) Bukan tanpa alasan ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan sakura nya. Ia hanya merasa takut jika ia tak cukup baik bagi sang pujaan hati.**

 **.**

 **.**

Retina nya menangkap sosok seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang berjalan sambil mengenggam tangan kanan seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat mirip dengan lelaki paruh baya itu, sedang seorang wanita yang tampak sebaya dengan lelaki itu mengenggam tangan kiri sang gadis kecil. Mereka berdua tampak seperti pasangan yang bahagia dengan mata yang sesekali saling menatap satu sama lain, saling berbagi cinta melalui tatap.

Ia memutuskan mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan keluarga kecil itu. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri bersikap emosional hanya karena melihat keluarga kecil yang sedang berjalan bersama.

Namun kini tatapannya bersitobrok dengan seorang lelaki yang berusia dua puluhan akhir –atau mungkin lebih- yang sedang mengenggam tangan seorang gadis yang berusia tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Gadis kecil itu menunjuk kearah sebuah kedai yang menjual _dango_ dan beraneka cemilan lainnya seraya mengutarakan permintaanya untuk membeli dua tusuk _dango_ yang diamini oleh sang ayah.

Entah kenapa ia kembali terbawa emosi, meski biasanya ia tak begitu. Ia membayangkan jika dirinya sendiri yang berada di posisi lelaki itu, sedangkan putrinya berada di posisi gadis kecil itu.

Ia tak tahu apakah ia dan putrinya akan mengalami hal seperti itu. Rasanya ia tak bisa memiliki kedekatan emosional dengan sang putri entah kenapa. Bukan berarti ia tak mencintai putrinya. Ia sangat mencintai putrinya dan istrinya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Namun ia merasa jika ia bukanlah ayah dan suami yang baik.

Secara logika, mana ada seorang ayah yang bahkan tak mengenali wajah putrinya sendiri setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu dan malah berniat membunuh putrinya meski hal itu merupakan suatu kesalahpahaman? Dan bagaimana mungkin ada seorang lelaki yang bahkan tak menemui sang istri bertahun-tahun dan bahkan terkadang tak saling berkirim kabar selama berbulan-bulan? Hal itu jelas tak akan dilakukan oleh seorang ayah dan suami yang baik.

Bahkan ketika ia sempat kembali ke Konoha, desa tempat tinggalnya, selama beberapa hari, ia juga tak banyak bicara dengan sang putri maupun istri, meski ia menyadari kerinduan yang bahkan terpancar dari tatapan kedua wanita itu. Ia berharap keluarganya mampu mengerti kerinduan yang juga ia rasakan di dalam hatinya, namun keheningan jelas tak mampu menjelaskan kerinduan yang ia rasakan.

Dengan tenang namun waspada, ia berjalan menuju penginapan yang disewanya di salah satu desa terpencil yang terletak begitu jauh dari Konoha. Ia memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan otaknya mengingat semua informasi yang telah ia miliki serta memprosesnya menjadi kata yang akan ia tuliskan dalam bentuk laporan pada sahabatnya, sejenak mengenyahkan ketakutan yang sering ia rasakan akan sikapnya sendiri terhadap keluarganya.

.

.

Sakura menatap sekumpulan kalimat yang tertera di buku medis yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia terlihat fokus dengan buku itu hingga dahi nya sesekali berkerut, namun sebetulnya tak satupun kata dari buku itu yang berhasil masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Sudah lama Sakura merindukan sang suami. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia tak melihat lelaki itu sejak lelaki itu kembali ke desa untuk pertama kali nya setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkannya.

Menurut orang-orang, Sasuke adalah tipe lelaki tak bertanggung jawab yang tak mempedulikan istri dan anaknya sendiri. Lelaki itu bahkan tak mengenali putrinya sendiri hingga nyaris membunuh gadis itu. Bahkan Sakura juga tak menampik jika ia cemburu pada Ino ataupun Hinata yang masih bisa sering bertemu dengan suami-suami mereka meskipun Naruto dan Sai adalah orang yang memiliki kedudukan penting dan juga sangat sibuk.

Namun Sakura memilih untuk tetap setia menunggu sang suami. Ia tahu jika Sasuke sejatinya adalah ayah dan suami yang peduli pada keluarga. Lelaki itu meninggalkannya demi tujuan yang lebih besar, yakni melindungi seluruh penduduk desa.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak mengantuk meski matanya terasa agak lelah. Ia tak yakin jika ia bisa tertidur meski ia memaksakan diri untuk tidur sekalipun.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan Sakura segera menatap kearah pintu. Ia bertanya-tanya siapakah yang akan datang di jam yang tidak wajar seperti ini? Apakah Sasuke sudah pulang? Ia tak ingin berharap dan merasa kecewa ketika harapannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Lagipula Sasuke juga tidak memberi kabar jika ia akan pulang.

" _Tadaima_."

Sakura terkejut ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan mendapati sang suami yang kini telah berdiri dihadapannya. Ia mengira jika dirinya terlalu mengantuk hingga berhalusinasi.

" _O-okaeri_?"

Sasuke menghampiri sang istri dan menyentuh kening sang istri dengan dua jari, meniru kebiasaan sang kakak yang kini menular padanya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ tak biasanya kau pulang tanpa memberitahuku," ucap Sakura ketika ia akhirnya mampu mengendalikan diri.

"Aku hanya pulang sebentar. Setelah ini aku harus pergi."

"Lagi?" keluh Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Bukan berarti ia tak mendukung sang suami, hanya saja ia ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama suaminya. Bahkan terkadang ia merasa cemburu pada Ino dan Hinata yang masih bisa sering bertemu sang suami meskipun suami-suami mereka adalah orang yang sibuk.

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah sang istri dan menangkupnya serta menatap mata wanita itu lekat-lekat. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutan yang salama ini menganggu benaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Wanita itu tak menjawab. Untuk sesaat tatapannya hanya terpaku pada sosok sang suami yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya, mengagumi setiap inchi dari wajah sang suami yang begitu dirindukannya.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar lebih keras dibandingkan biasanya. Angin malam yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi entah kenapa terasa lebih hangat malam ini. Rona merah hampir muncul di wajah Sasuke, namun ia segera mengendalikan dirinya. Masih ada hal lebih penting yang harus dilakukannya ketimbang membiarkan emosi mengambil alih dirinya. Ia masih harus membayar 'dosa-dosa' masa lalu yang pernah diperbuatnya.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke masih menatap sang istri sebelum akhirnya ia mengedipkan mata dan memutus kontak mata diantara mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kabar Sarada?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Temuilah dia, pasti dia juga merindukanmu."

Sasuke menatap jam dinding dan menggelengkan kepala, "Aku harus segera pergi setelah ini. Tolong sampaikan salamku padanya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika sang istri menganggukan kepala. Ia merasa bersalah telah menunjukkan sikap yang tak bersahabat, seolah ia menghindari keluarganya sendrii. Keberanian yang selama ini telah ia kumpulkan seolah menguap begitu saja.

"Aku pergi."

"Sekarang? Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan menyiapkan bekal untukmu."

Sakura segera beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di dalam ruang keluarga. Iris _onyx_ lelaki itu memandang foto-foto yang terbingkai dengan rapih dan dipajang di ruang keluarga. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika ia menatap foto sang putri yang terlihat mirip dengannya.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri salah satu potret dari dua wanita yang dicintainya serta mengelusnya dengan lembut. Rasanya ia ingin menyentuh kedua wanita itu dan menunjukkan perasaannya secara eksplisit jika saja ia memiliki cukup keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Suatu saat nanti, ia berharap dirinya akan menjadi ayah dan suami yang cukup baik sehingga bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya serta menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama keluarganya.

 **-The End-**


End file.
